


I Want Your Bite

by Bittodeath



Series: Urban Fantasy Marvel AU [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Hunter Peter, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Referenced Wade Wilson/Logan Howlett, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Wade, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: 2020s - Atlanta, Georgia.Peter is getting used to living with the X-Force and has gradually gotten close to Wade, and alright, he likes the guy and the sex is awesome.But it's different when said werewolf is about to go into a rut with his mate far away, and they both know Peter is the first one he'll turn to when it comes to mating. Can Peter see past the monsters he's hunted for years to see the beauty? Can he really accept how far he's gotten from the Avengers' ideal, going against all he's ever been taught?-Don't let the summary fool you, it's all a lead up to monster-fucking.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Urban Fantasy Marvel AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588297
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	I Want Your Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first time I really tried to write monster-fucking that didn't involve dragon parts so uh. New territory?  
> Also this was written for the prompt "Biting Kink" in my SpideyPool Bingo.

2020s – _Atlanta, Georgia._

Peter hadn’t seen Wade at all that day. Which was weird, because Wade was the sticky kind of guy. He took a breath outside – the forest was brimming with life, summer decidedly settled in – before he went back inside and checked the moon calendar hanging from the wall.

Tonight was a new-moon. He’d spent a few with Wade, the werewolf being able to mute his transformation, even if he couldn’t completely suppress it nor his instincts. And, alright, the sex had been great. It took him some time, but he finally noticed the flurry of activity in the house. Eventually, he paused Vanessa and asked if she’d seen Wade. The succubus grinned and not for the first time, Peter was glad he was immune to her supernatural charms. She didn’t even do it on purpose, it was just… well, her nature.

“In his den with Wolvie. You should get down and talk to him, he’s been in a foul mood.”

Peter grimaced but heeded her advice and opened the door that led to the caves, where Wade dwelled and no one was allowed except for a few chosen. The lights were on and he quickly found Wade walking back-and-forth in front of his nest of blankets and pelts, growling and arguing with Logan.

“- and if you’re not here, it’s Peter I’ll go after, which is a big ¬ _no-no_ ”, Wade was saying. “You know how difficult they’re on me, why would you decide to leave _now_?”  
“You know it can’t wait. We can’t leave younglings without a pack, especially on a new-moon, and the Avengers did a good damn job decimating theirs. You can’t help them if you’re in a rut.”

Peter froze. It still felt weird to hear about his former teammates talked about as _enemies_. Still, what he’d caught of the conversation was enough to make him pause. Of course, he’d been dumb. It was a new-moon, and some werewolves went on mating cycles during these. He hadn’t thought Wade could be one of them, though. He also knew Wade would instinctively seek out his mate’s company, but if Logan wasn’t there, like most of the time, he would search for someone else.

And even though Wade had said nothing about his imprinting on him, Peter knew enough to know it meant they were True Mates. That if he were to be turned, Wade’s bond with Logan would dissolve for Peter. It also meant that in Logan’s absence, Peter would be Wade’s partner of choice. Peter had seen werewolves in their new-moon forms, but never Wade, because Wade controlled himself enough to only settle in his instinct wolf form. The one he slipped into when he got aroused. The one Peter had grown to love and seek out when he could.

But if Wade was scheduled for a rut, then he wouldn’t be able to lessen the change. He’d go full new-moon wolf on Peter, some kind of hybrid creature that had featured in many of Peter’s nightmares. That had been back when he didn’t know better, of course, but still.

He realized then that the two men had stopped talking to stare at him. Wade seemed to be deeply upset. Logan’s expression was harder to make out, but his eyes were focused on Peter.

“Do you plan on standing there for a long time?” Logan grunted. “Wade will be in need of your help tonight. I suggest you prepare for that.”

It took a split-second for Peter to reach a decision.

“…Alright? How?”  
“That’s a really bad idea _Logan you know I get snappy_ ”, Wade called out, running after Logan, who was already leaving, putting his jacket on as he walked.  
“Don’t get too snappy then”, Logan replied. “For fuck’s sake, you know how to deal with that. There’s even a damn _muzzle_ if you need it.”  
“I hate it”, Wade replied petulantly, crossing his arms. “I could kill him without meaning to!”  
“Uhm, hello? Wade, I’m here”, Peter replied. “You remember that I have abilities, right? That I can throw you off enough to save my life.”  
“I’m outta here”, Logan said, climbing the stairs and closing the door behind himself.

Wade let out a deep sigh and looked at Peter, who came close and laid a hand on his heart.

“Also, you know how much I love your bite”, he said in a low voice, looking at him from beneath his lashes.  
“I could rip your throat out, Pete”, Wade whispered, “especially in a rut.”  
“Don’t worry about that”, Peter said. “How do I get ready for tonight?”  
“…I guess we’re doing that, then”, Wade deadpanned. “I’ll help you. Go upstairs and fetch energy drinks. Gatorade, if there’s some left. I’ll get things ready, we still have a few hours before night falls.”

That was the good thing with summer: the nights were shorter. Peter kissed Wade’s lips briefly before going back upstairs and gathering what he’d asked, along with a large bowl of cookies that Vanessa had given him with a sly grin and a “you’ll need it” that didn’t bode well. He knew a lot about creatures, but there were some specifics he had only ever learnt once he was with Wade. And this felt like one of those.

When he came down, Wade had reorganized the mess that was his nest, moving pelts and blankets around until it seemed good to him. Peter had never had the occasion to spend the night in his nest – usually, they would sleep in his bedroom upstairs, or in one of the safe-houses when they were out and about. It had always looked inviting, though, in spite of the pelts. There was a massive chimney on the other side of the room, but the bed/nest spread between the two walls. The werewolf was sitting with an array of toys in a box beside him, and had pulled a full bottle of lube from somewhere.

Peter squared his shoulders, walked to the bed where he knelt, and crawled to sit in front of Wade.

“So tell me, how do I need to get ready?”  
“You know that in a rut, I won’t be able to control my shift”, Wade started. “That includes my knot. I either only formed half a knot, or controlled myself enough not to knot you before, but tonight I won’t be able to do that.”

Peter’s eyes fell on the toys, finally taking in the girth, and he gulped.

“So you’ll knot me.”  
“Repeatedly”, Wade confirmed. “Which is why we need to start stretching you now. I don’t want you to be hurt.”  
“How… How big are we talking about? My healing and natural flexibility should help…”

Wade looked thoughtful for a second, and then took Peter’s hand and curled his fingers into a fist.

“Like this”, the werewolf rumbled.  
“Ah. That’s… That’s a lot. _But I’ll do it_ ”, he scrambled to say. “We should get started, shouldn’t we?”  
“Ass naked and come lay in my lap”, Wade replied, patting his thigh. “I’ll get you all slicked and relaxed.”

Peter noticed the large stack of towels in a corner, and the one Wade had spread over his lap – so, they would attempt not to stain the pelts. He chucked his clothes to the ground and crawled over Wade’s lap, stretching himself out over his thighs and pushing his ass up.

“I’ll try not to tease you too much”, Wade said. “Because I can’t actually let you come before tonight, it would overexert your body and we don’t want that.”  
“Mmh-mmh”, Peter answered, doubtful. “Go on.”

He shouldn’t have doubted, because Wade damn efficient when he wanted to be – stretching him first with his fingers, working up from one to two, and then to three. By the fourth, the stretch was slightly uncomfortable, and Peter was more than grateful for his flexibility and advanced healing, because he was pretty sure it should have hurt more than merely being uncomfortable.

“You’re taking me really well”, Wade rumbled. “It’s… I’m glad. I was worried. I’m going to put the toy in now”, he warned, and it was only slightly smaller than the knot, pushing the air out of Peter’s lungs and filling him up with – heat, too much, verging on pain, and he wriggled but Wade kept him firmly in his lap, slowly pushing the toy until it was completely in and it was just so _big_ and it kept pushing and pressing and rubbing against his prostate and Peter was pretty sure he would go mad.

“ _Fuck_ , Wade, _Wade_ , what happened to ‘no teasing’?!”  
“I’m _sorry_ ”, Wade replied, “it’s gonna be really overwhelming for you too, I’m sorry.”

Peter closed his eyes, sagging a bit, and gulped, trying not to move his lower body since it made the toy shift and pleasure zing through his body, and now he was starting to doubt he could do it. Thankfully, Wade seemed to be done torturing him, and very slowly, Peter eased up to a kneeling position and, with a wince, dragged his boxers and trousers back up. He could feel his heart hammer in his throat, the urge to grab his cock and _come_ so intense he let out a pained noise.

“How do you feel?” Wade asked, and Peter opened his eyes, hearing the worry clear in his voice.  
“It’s- It’s _a lot_ ”, he admitted. “But I’m fine. I can handle it.”

Wade nodded and very slowly, lifted him up and sat him into a large rocking-chair, on which a large pelt was thrown. The fur was soft, a golden colour melting into a chocolate brown, and Peter found himself burrowing into it, sinking his fingers into it. It had to be heavy, pelts usually were, and there would have been something amazing about the sheer number of them in Wade’s den if Wade hadn’t been… well, so _old_.

“You like Francis, baby boy?” Wade teased. “Can’t blame you, his is one of my most beautiful prizes.”  
“Francis?” Peter asked with a frown.

He’d heard the name, but not much else – he only knew whoever Francis had been, Wade had hated him. But then, Wade motioned to the pelt he was sinking his fingers into while he adjusted his nest.

“The softie you’re on.”

Peter nearly fell out of the chair in his haste to scramble away, his eyes wide and fixed on the pelt. He pointed a trembling finger to it, barely registering the abuse his prostate screamed at him from such a flailing.

“Is that”, he gulped, “is that a _werewolf_ pelt?”

Wade looked up and stared at him.

“Pet, just what kind of pelts did you think all these were?”

Peter felt all the blood drain from his face as he took in the number of pelts.

“No, not all of them”, Wade groaned. “Just- I mean, this pelt is easily the same size as a grizzly, you really thought that there were wolves this size _and_ this colour? Did you even pay attention to what Stark taught you?”  
“I- You _skinned_ your brethren”, Peter choked.  
“Duh”, Wade shrugged, “I wasn’t about to let such a fine pelt go to waste. Also, do not _ever_ call Francis my brethren again. He was _nothing_ like it.” He looked at Peter, and let out a sigh. “Come here”, he said, holding out his hand.

Peter carefully walked up to him, doing his best not to jostle the toy too much, and knelt beside him on the nest. Wade curled his fingers around his chin, looking into his eyes.

“All the things you were taught about me are not mere stories, Peter. Your Avengers are rightfully afraid of me, because they know what I’m capable of. Surely you know that by now.”

Peter curled his fingers into one of the pelts under his knees. Yes, he’d known. How could he forget how frightened he’d been when they… met? He took in a shaking breath, remembering perfectly Wade’s weight on him and his snarl, and his fangs grazing against his throat, seconds from tearing into him and ending his life.

“You told me once you had no wish to hurt me.”  
“I stand by that”, Wade repeated. “Peter, are you afraid?”  
“Shall I be?”  
“I- I don’t know”, Wade replied. “You have nothing to be afraid of when I’m in my right mind, but I’m heading into a rut and-”  
“And you’re snappy, yes, I heard”, Peter retorted. He grabbed Wade’s fingers and pulled them away from his chin to take off his shirt. “Bite me.”  
“Bite- _Are you insane?”_  
“You’re not too far gone yet”, Peter replied, taking in measured breaths to control his emotions, the way he’d been taught. “I want a mark from you, one that you would give me wilfully, and not in the throes of a mating cycle.”

The werewolf stilled and took a deep breath in. He looked mostly human at the moment, his slightly-too-pointy canines the only tell-tale of his real nature. Very slowly, he leaned forward and pressed said teeth against the meat of his shoulder, gently at first, and then harsh, letting Peter feel the pressure of his strong jaw as his teeth pierced the thin skin. Blood trickled and Wade licked it away, eyeing Peter carefully.

“I don’t want to be afraid, Wade”, Peter said very simply.  
“I don’t want you to be afraid”, Wade replied softly. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Peter.”

The werewolf stood up carefully and searched through his things, until he came back with what looked like a large piece of leather.

“This is a neck-guard. You will wear it tonight, and I won’t take no for an answer. Now, sleep a bit. I’ll wake you up at nightfall.”

Peter watched as Wade climbed upstairs, laid down on the nest and pulled a large plaid cover to himself, curling under it before he realized that with the toy, it wasn’t a good idea. Despite his nervousness, he managed to fall asleep – something he only realized when Wade woke him up when he came back down, closing the door to his den, locking it and then barricading it. Peter sat up and watched him prowl closer.

“Is it time?”  
“Sunset”, Wade replied curtly, “but the moon will be up shortly. How do you feel?”  
“Loose and about to spill”, Peter replied, throwing off the blanket and already taking off his clothes. “Come here?”

Wade let out a growl.

“The neck-guard. Put on the neck-guard. _Please_.”  
“If it makes you feel better”, Peter sighed, grabbing the leather and slowly putting it into place.  
It was like a very large collar, covering his neck up to his chin and splaying down over the top of his collarbones, the whole thing attached by metallic buckles.  
“It’s heavy”, Peter whined. “And I look ridiculous.”  
“Ridiculous is better than dead”, Wade retorted, taking off his clothes and piling them in a corner.

Peter fell silent, admiring the slow, purposeful movement of the greatest predator ever, feeling a shiver coursing through his body. Even in his human form, Wade was ridiculously muscular, his shoulders broad and everything bulging under his clothes – and Peter knew he would only get larger as he’d start to change. His breath hitched when Wade finally turned to him, naked and unbothered. The change was slow on new moons, and from what Peter knew, it was one of the less painful ones, which meant he could admire all he wanted.

“You want to see?” Wade grinned, standing over him, and Peter gulped. He very much wanted to see.

Slowly, Wade knelt on the nest, not touching him, but close nonetheless. As Peter watched, Wade’s blue eyes gradually turned to gold, glinting in the faint light of the den. Then, Wade parted his lips on a sigh, rolling his shoulders, and revealed elongated fangs, his tongue soon lolling out of his mouth.

“Unless you don’t care if I rip them, you should take your clothes off”, Wade warned.  
“Fuck”, Peter breathed. “That’s hot.”

The werewolf laughed, a deep rumble in his chest, and Peter’s eyes widened as Wade’s usually hairless body gained first a short fuzz, and then a thick fur, black and soft under his fingers, just as his face morphed slightly into a short muzzle. Peter hesitantly reached out and Wade pressed his snout against his hand, puffing hot hair over his palm. By now, it had to be difficult, if not impossible, to talk, and Wade motioned to Peter before holding his hands up.

Peter had already seen how a werewolf’s nails curved into wicked claws in their instinct form, but he had never had the chance to observe how it merged into the change of a new moon. They seemed sharper, though Peter was pretty sure that was only his imagination, and covered in short fur, the tip of the fingers slowly growing hardened pads against which Peter pressed slightly, fascinated. He knew that by then, the change had to be about complete.

Wade shook himself and blinked, and Peter startled at the feel of… something against his leg. He looked down and burst out in nervous laughter at the sight of the tip of Wade’s shaggy tail tapping excitedly against him as Wade wagged it playfully. There was a savage beauty to the werewolf, one Peter was surprised he had never seen before. He’d been so focused on what he thought as monsters that he never really paid attention to the inherent beauty of them, but now… Now he was breath-taken.

“You’re beautiful”, he whispered, and Wade huffed before licking his cheek, and Peter laughed, crawling forward and into his lap, feeling more than ever the toy and wishing it was out.

There was the sound of something ripping, and Peter paused, his eyebrows going up.

“Did you seriously just rip my sweatpants?”

Wade made a soft sound and nuzzled his neck – or rather, the neck-guard -, pawed hands curling under his thighs and bringing him closer. The slow deliberation of his moves told Peter that the rut hadn’t hit him yet, and now he could feel a thrum impatience. Swiftly, he removed what was left of his clothes and pushed Wade down, a hand over his chest.

“Is it about to hit?” he asked in a breath, and Wade nodded, fingers curling tighter around his calves. “Good”, Peter smirked, and he didn’t know from where the confidence came, but dammit if he wasn’t living this to the fullest.

Gasping, he started to pull the toy out, wincing at the size of it and at the gnawing emptiness, only to be harshly pulled forward by Wade’s clawed hands. The werewolf growled and Peter’s heart hammered in his chest at the now wild look in his glowing golden eyes – this time, the rut was there. Wade was already trying to reverse their position so he could mount him, and Peter panicked a bit, slamming him back down onto the pelts. This time, Wade snarled, baring his fangs, and suddenly his commentary about being “snappy” wasn’t so funny anymore.

“Let me”, Peter gasped, fright disputing it to arousal, his hand going down to take Wade’s cock and give it a jerk.

He shivered at the width of the hard length, gulping and not knowing where anxiousness started and where desire ended, but determined to not let it stop him. The gesture was enough to appease the werewolf, though Peter could tell it wouldn’t last long. Slowly, he turned around, against all his instinct, turning his back on a ravenous predator to settle on his feet and balance himself above Wade’s crotch. Wade’s hands shot out to grab his hips and stabilize him, tugging him down demandingly, and Peter sank onto the head of his cock quicker than he expected to, gasping and moaning at the intrusion.

“Oh- Oh _fuck_ , Wa-ade, ah”, he pleaded, his words turning into garbled moans when Wade all but sank his teeth over his nape, into the thick leather of the neck-guard, padded hands pulling him down and down and down until he bottomed out.

It was amazing and Peter wasn’t exactly sure he hadn’t ascended, extasy filling his veins as Wade started to thrust, not waiting – not when desire was a _need_ , throbbing in his body – and pulling him down to sheath himself _deep_. Peter had no other choice than to grab onto his legs, somewhat gathering enough of his wits to regain his balance and move on his own, Wade plastered against his back and growling around his neck. Each thrust punched the air out of his lungs, turning him into a moaning, trembling mess, everything just slightly too much, and yet Wade only seemed to want to go faster, harder, and Peter had half-forgotten the end goal until he felt the knot press against his rim.

“Oh bloody hell it’ll never fit”, he moaned, parting his legs as wide as he could and holding his weight on trembling hands, panting with each slow inch he managed to take in, and he had never been more grateful for Wade’s knowledge about his own nature.

He let out a long, shuddering moan when he finally felt it pop inside, stretching him beyond what he thought was possible, the pressure on his prostate just on this side of _too much_ and he spilled without even touching his own cock, crying and moaning at the hazy flash of pleasure that took over, his vision whitening out for a moment. When he came to, still heavily buzzed by his orgasm, he realized he could feel the graze of Wade’s fangs against his skin, the hold of his jaw so hard he’d pierced through the leather, along with the heavy flow of semen as Wade came. His arms had given in and he was only standing upright thanks to Wade’s hands curled around his waist and his thigh, holding him still and open.

Neither of them tried to move before Wade’s knot had started to deflate and the werewolf had pulled out, curling around Peter as if to protect him, which Peter didn’t object to as he promptly passed out, his whole body loose and flooded with endorphins. He woke up some time later when Wade manhandled him onto his knees for another round, this time mounting him like he’d wanted to and Peter let himself cry and scream into the pelts, overwhelmed by the pleasure and not sure when pleasure started to become painful. The soft fur covering Wade’s body sliding against his own sent confusing messages to his brain, which had stopped trying to process what was happening and instead had settled on a happy blankness.

Peter woke up sore as hell and unable to move. He could feel Wade’s warm presence against him, but no longer covered in fur, which told him it was morning. Slowly, he catalogued everything he felt – no longer his ass, unless it was what was painful as hell. His thighs, with cum dried on them. His cock, so sensitive it was painful, squished between his belly and a wrapped towel, the fabric rough against his skin. Pinpricks of pain at his nape, and the heavy weight of the neck-guard.

“Peter? Are you alive?”  
“Ngh”, came his eloquent response.  
“Yeah I guessed that much”, Wade chuckled. “Don’t move, I’ll take the neck-guard off and draw you a bath.”

There was the clink of metal and the weight of the leather neck-guard fell away, wide, warm, callused hands gently rubbing up and down his naked back. Slowly, Peter opened his eyes, and Wade grinned at him.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Pete. You were amazing last night, you know that? _Amazing_.”  
“Rnf- Go away”, Peter moaned, burying his head into the covers and pelts.  
“You’re really cranky”, Wade huffed, before dropping a kiss between his shoulder-blades.

He heard him walk away, and Peter fell asleep again. He woke up once more when Wade wrapped him up in a plaid and lifted him up slowly, to gently let him down into the large bathtub standing in the middle of the bathroom. It wasn’t the first time Peter found himself here, and he opened his eyes to Wade pouring more bodywash than needed onto a soft cloth, with which he intended to wash him.

“I did not hurt you, did I?” the werewolf asked in a hush, clearly frightened that he might have.  
“No”, Peter breathed, and Wade’s shoulders dropped in relief. “It was… wow. I’m so sore I’m pretty sure I won’t be standing today, but it was…” He licked his lips. “I liked it. Much more than I expected.”

Wade chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Told ya there was still a lot about werewolves you didn’t know.”

Peter hummed.

“Lucky you volunteered to teach me then”, he said, lifting a hand and pressing it against the bite on his shoulder, fingers moving up to the lighter one on his nape.

Wondering where he’d failed his training, that he’d fall so far as to ask the Alpha werewolf to bite him – and knowing he’d ask again.


End file.
